


Be My Bad Boy

by SmallAnxietic



Series: Submissive Dan Avidan Or Death [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Mommy Kink, Other, Rough Sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: Sequel to “Be A Good Boy For Mommy”, except this time he’s not a good boy, and the sex is twice as hot and rough.





	Be My Bad Boy

Danny is sobbing from underneath you as he fucks himself backward into your strap on, and it’s the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever seen.

“You’re such a bad boy, Danny,” you smile from above him, grabbing at his hips and slamming him back into you. Dan yells before it turns into a pathetic whine, his body humping back to get more friction, more cock. “Tell Mommy how bad you are.” Slowly your hands drift up his back, making him moan when you lace your fingers in his hair. Dan’s hips are doing most of the work here, ramming back into you as you stand there on your knees and just watch the show.

“I’m bad, I’m so, so bad Mommy,” he groans. “I’m- I’m a bad boy.” Dan manages to hit his prostate and he almost yells, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry. You can’t see much from your place behind him but it looks like he’s trying to gag. “I- I want more, I want to suck your cock, please,”

“I only have one cock. Do you want to get fucked or do you want to blow me?” You give a harsh thrust, your hands pulling on his hair and Dan cries. You crack a smile, just a little one, out of amusement.

“Both, I want both, please,” you hum, stopping your thrusts and leaving him to do his own thing again as you look around. A small idea forms in your head so that the both of you can somewhat get your way, and the smile stays on your face as you remove your hands from your boy’s curls.

“Such a spoiled fucking brat.”

“Yeah, yeah, oh fuck-”

Without saying anything, you pull out of Dan’s ass and quickly shuffle off of the bed, heading for the dresser drawer that has the rest of your toys. It feels weird to walk around with the strap-on, but not in a bad way. It’s just unfamiliar weight mostly.

As you ruffle around in the dresser is when Dan finally realizes nothing is inside him and he whines like a dog, making you roll your eyes. “Mommy,” he says and you finally find what you’re looking for.

“You need to shut up, baby,” you snap at him and come back to the bed. Dan’s slumped against the mattress with his ass in the air just like you had left him. You prop yourself up behind him on your knees again before grabbing his hair, yanking him up against your chest. His breath hitches as you bite on his ear before hissing, “Mommy doesn’t tolerate whining brats.” You present him the ball gag in your hand and Danny moans, grinding against your cock in a desperate need. You wrap the ball gag around his head and neck, hiding the strap of leather under his hair and tightening the straps enough so it wouldn’t fall off. Immediately Dan starts to drool around it and you almost laugh, flipping him over and pushing him down onto his back. You won’t lie, he looks sexy as hell, squirming from under you with his jaw forced open and his wild hair spread everywhere on the sheets. You’re so glad you’re the only one who gets to see him like this.

“You want your mommy to fuck you?” Smiling, you line the silicone cock over his entrance and give a teasing grind. Your boy nods his head frantically, his arms raising up and over his head to grasp tightly onto the sheets. The image sends a memory through your head and you sigh softly, biting your lip. You would love to cuff him up again if it didn’t look like Dan was going to die if he didn’t get fucked. Next time, you tell yourself. There’s always next time.

You keep yourself propped up by pressing a hand against the inside Dan’s thigh, forcing him to spread himself wide as you enter him again. The other hand rests on his stomach, teasingly close to his cock. Your boy’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he moans around the ball in his mouth, saliva already dripping down his chin. God, he was so fucking into this and it’s almost inspiring. You don’t have it in you to go slow anymore, the desire to see Dan completely fall apart underneath you fueling your harsh thrusts.

Spitting into your hand, you use your hand to give fast strokes to Dan’s cock and he gives out a whine. You play with the sensitive spot that makes him putty in your hands and he reacts just as you wanted him to. His back arches, his hips bucking against yours as he closes his eyes and tries to yell. “Such a bad boy,” you whisper. Danny’s hands come flying up to your back, bringing you closer to him as he continues to buck and writhe from under you. You kiss from his collarbones to his jaw, continuing with your thrusts and strokes. “Are you going to cum, baby? Are you going to cum like the bad boy you are?”

He doesn’t answer, it’s not like he could anyway. It’s only a few more thrusts into your boy before he comes apart, holding you tightly against him as you feel his cock twitch in your hand. Dan’s cum spurts in between the two of you, landing on both of your stomachs.

Slowly Dan loosens his hold on you, his mind conked out as you whisper praises into his ear and pull the silicone dick out of him. You try to come out of his arms but he just whines, making you smile. It’s a bit awkward as you try and shuffle the strap on off your hips from the limited space you have, but you manage, and once it’s off you settle onto the bed next to Danny. You let yourself get comfortable beside him before removing the gag from his mouth, throwing it in a random direction away from the bed. “You okay, baby?” Using a sheet you wipe Dan’s cum off the both of you before kicking that off the bed, too.

Your boy nods, stretching his jaw silently. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Water,” your boyfriend rasps out. “Water and some snuggles.”

“Coming right up,” you sit up, this time Dan letting you get up and leave. You already had a glass on the nightstand so you grab it and head to the bathroom, being mindful to keep the door wide open as you fill up the glass with water. After intense sessions like the one you just had, one of Dan’s personal needs was to not be alone afterward, which you definitely understood. Once the glass is full you walk back over to your boyfriend. He holds himself up with one of his arms, the other one reaching out to take the glass and eagerly drink all the contents. You wait until he’s finished so you can take back the glass and put it back on the nightstand before you lay back down on the mattress, cuddling close to Dan.

“Thank you,” Dan kisses at your forehead. You smile and let your legs entwine together.

“Anything for my baby.”

“Shut up!” He snorts, an arm wrapping around him. “Do you want me to take care of you, too?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” you assure him. “Watching you was better than watching porn. You’re sexy as hell when you get all needy and whiny.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“It’s a compliment!” You smack on his shoulder, giggling. “You look tired as fuck.”

“And you aren’t?”

“Oh, I am, I’m just better at not showing it. Let’s go to bed, baby.”

“‘Kay, mom.”

You smack his shoulder again. 


End file.
